Une nouvelle ère
by Ripitchip et Puddlegum
Summary: La guerre est finie, une nouvelle ère commence avec en prime une idée des plus loufoques de Dumby. Futur slash HPDM...Chapitre 4 en ligne! Rien ne va plus...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Une nouvelle ère

Auteur : Ripitchip et Puddlegum

Disclaimer : tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling

Pairing : HP/DM et SS/SB

Genre : général

Rating : T (Attention ! Ceci est un slash !)

Résumé : La guerre contre Voldemort est finie. La vie reprend ses droits et l'année scolaire aussi (eh oui, même pas de vacances). Nos héros (enfin, ceux qui ont survécu à toute cette boucherie) se retrouvent donc à Poudlard pour entamer leur 6ème année en tant qu'apprentis sorciers, sorcières. Un récit sérieux (mais marrant aussi des fois) entrecoupé de flash-back dramatiques, révélateurs, drôles et explicatifs. Bref, une fic hors catégorie ! Mais sans aucun spoiler ! Bonne lecture !

**Prologue **

_Mon cœur bat la chamade dans ma poitrine. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur. C'est un cauchemar ! Merlin, dites moi que je vais bientôt me réveiller. Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance, c'est à croire que le destin s'acharne sur moi. C'est vrai quoi, à peine âgé d'1 an un psychopathe à tendances violentes et meurtrières a voulu me tuer et ce sont mes parents qui en ont fait les frais. A partir de là, on m'a nommé « le Survivant » et tout le monde sorcier a placé ses espoirs en moi pour que je le sauve. Moi pourtant tout ce que je voulais c'était vivre une vie normale, mais apparemment lorsqu'on est le « Sauveur » on n'a pas son mot à dire. Et ça, ça a duré 15 ans ! 15 ans avant que je puisse enfin envoyer ce serpent psychotique six pieds sous terre comme tout le monde l'attendait et enfin pouvoir un peu penser à moi-même avant de penser à l'humanité toute entière. Bien entendu ce ne fût pas sans quelques pertes, qui furent bien trop nombreuses à mon goût : mes parents tout d'abord, puis Cédric, ce charmant garçon qui n'avait rien demandé et qui est mort seulement parce qu'il a eu la malchance de croiser ma route. Et puis bien sûr tous ceux qui sont tombés pendant la bataille finale dans les deux camps._

Harry poussa un soupir, puis ferma les yeux…

Flash back

J'entends des cris tout autour de moi. Je suis étendu sur le sol, j'ai mal. Je crois que ce sont en fait _mes_ cris que j'entends. Ils résonnent dans ma tête. Si fort. J'ai mal. Mes muscles sont tétanisés, pourtant il faut que je me batte. Il le faut. Mouais, plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je peine à rouvrir les yeux. Tout n'est que douleur et sang autour de moi. Tous ces corps étendus, sans vie. J'ai froid. Voldemort se tient à quelques pas de moi et il me lance des doloris. Au loin, j'aperçois Ron et Hermione côte à côte qui lancent des sorts sur trois Mangemorts leur faisant face, mais je vois également avec horreur qu'un autre se tient derrière eux, prêt à leur lancer le sort ultime. Je crie pour les prévenir mais ma voix est trop faible et ils sont trop loin. Je sais que je ne n'arriverai pas à les sauver de là où je suis, et je ne peux presque plus bouger tant la douleur est forte. Alors je ferme les yeux. J'entends une voix prononcer un « avada kedavra » ainsi qu'un autre cri. J'ouvre alors les yeux et c'est avec soulagement que je constate que mes deux meilleurs amis sont toujours vivants, qu'ils ont vaincu leurs trois ennemis et que le mangemort est allongé sans vie derrière eux. Ils se retournent surpris mais je peux voir qu'ils disent « merci » à la personne qui les a sauvé avant de retourner au combat. Moi aussi je suis étonné, voyant que cette personne n'est autre que Draco Malfoy. Il a rejoint l'Ordre quelques mois avant la guerre. C'est Snape qui a convaincu l'Ordre qu'il était bien passé de notre côté. Moi je pensais qu'il avait changé de camp juste pour défier son père ou parce que le fait d'avoir un tatouage aurait juré sur lui, et qu'il nous trahirait un moment ou à un autre, mais ça je l'ai gardé pour moi, car bien sûr personne ne m'aurait écouté. Mais je me trompais, et je ne peux que lui être reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé mes amis. Je me surprends à le contempler un instant et nos regards se croisent un bref moment car un mangemort l'attaque par surprise et il se retrouve projeté en l'air, avant d'atterrir violemment à terre. Il ne bouge plus. Un frisson me parcourt, alors que j'essaye de me relever, en vain. Voldemort s'acharne sur moi. Et je m'écroule à nouveau. J'entends un rire et ce rire me glace le sang. Pourtant je n'ai pas peur. Non je n'ai pas peur de la mort. Mais je suis terrorisé lorsque je vois cet immonde serpent (Voldemort) qui tient fermement Ginny qui se débat de toutes ses forces. Je croise son regard. Elle me sourit tristement et une larme coule le long de sa joue. Puis elle se crispe au contact de la lumière verte, pousse un faible gémissement avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, sans vie. Je sens la colère monter en moi. J'arrive à prononcer un sort qui touche Voldemort de plein fouet, mais je suis encore trop faible, et il revient à la charge. Cependant je me tiens debout face à lui, difficilement certes, mais je me force à ne rien laisser paraître de ma douleur. Il parait un instant déconcerté, et j'en profite pour, non pas lui jeter un autre sort, mais lui mettre une droite. Ça peut sembler stupide, ce geste, mais moi ça m'a fait un bien fou. En plus c'est efficace, il se retrouve à terre, mais se reprend très vite, et je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre que me revoilà allongé sur le dos, à me tordre de douleur. Je sens que c'est bientôt la fin, il s'approche de moi et je sais qu'il va bientôt prononcer les deux mots fatidiques. Mais pour une raison que j'ignore sur le moment, la douleur cesse, et je peux voir Voldemort blessé, à quatre pattes et qui gémit de douleur. Je lève les yeux et je vois Malfoy boitant et brandissant sa baguette. Du sang coule le long de son autre bras ballant. Tandis que je l'observe, je vois que ses lèvres bougent. C'est là que je me rends compte qu'il me parle.

« Eh Potter, je te parle. » Je secoue la tête pour me reprendre. « A toi l'honneur, me dit-il en me tendant ma baguette. Mais dépêche, j'ai pas toute la journée. » Je souris faiblement à ces paroles ; décidemment même dans une telle situation il ne changera jamais. J'acquiesce de la tête, prends ma baguette et me relève. Puis je prononce les deux mots fatals sur Voldemort. C'en est fini de « Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom »

Fin flash back

_Six mois déjà que tout cela est terminé. La guerre s'est achevée avec la mort de celui qui a fait trembler tout le monde sorcier pendant de très longues années. Pauvre Ginny. Mme Weasley a eu du mal à s'en remettre…Et moi, même si tout le monde me répétait sans cesse que cela devait être dur, eh ben…en fait, pas tant que ça…Bien sûr, j'ai versé des larmes pour elle, mais après coup, je me suis rendu compte que perdre Ginny, c'est comme si je perdais…voyons…Duddley…oui…avoir l'impression que quelque chose manque, mais en même temps, être soulagé que cette chose soit absente. Et dire que je sortais avec, des fois j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être dépourvu de sentiments, d'être un … serpentard !Berk ! Bref, heureusement après l'enterrement, la vie a repris son cours, comme avant. Enfin, mieux qu'avant : plus de meurtres sordides, plus de danger permanent, plus de cauchemars, plus de …_

« Harry! Hermione me sort de mes pensées. Allez en place! me crie-t-elle dessus. On n'attend plus que toi! »

Elle me regarde un instant lorsque je feinte une toux qui ressemblait à « Oui maman », puis j'avance en lui faisant un grand sourire qui s'efface aussitôt qu'elle me dit :

« Ah, tiens. J'allais oublier de te donner ça, c'est Seamus qui l'a retrouvé quand il cherchait ton balai dans un coffre au-dessus de ton armoire, je me demande d'ailleurs ce que ça faisait là » me dit-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

Je regarde l'objet qu'elle me tend.

«On en a déjà discuté, Hermione. Il. N'est. Pas. Question. Que. Je. Porte. Ca! je m'exclame _(PS à moi-même : tuer Seamus quand je le vois)_

- Et moi je peux t'affirmer que tu vas le porter! De gré ou de force.

- Nan! Je croise les bras et la fixe droit dans les yeux.

- Si! »

On se défie du regard, aucun de nous n'étant prêt à céder.

« Mr Potter, Miss Granger ! dit McGonagall qui vient d'entrer. Dépêchez-vous ! On vous attend pour le lever de rideau.

- Professeur, Harry refuse de porter ça.

_Ne pas la tuer. Ne pas la tuer, Harry, c'est ta meilleure amie. _

- Tu ne peux pas me forcer à porter ce truc !

- Allons, cessez de vous comporter comme des enfants. Et tenez-vous prêts, ça commence dans 5 minutes. »

Sur ce elle sortit de la pièce. Hermione et moi n'avons pas bougé d'un pouce. Finalement elle finit par céder.

« Bon, t'as gagné. »

Je soupire de soulagement.

« Allez on y va. »

Alors que j'acquiesce et passe devant elle, je l'entends murmurer. Je m'apprête à lui demander ce qu'elle raconte, quand je constate horrifié qu'elle vient de me jeter un sort pour m'enfiler l'objet du conflit, et qu'en plus… je ne peux pas l'enlever ! Je me retourne furieux, prêt à lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure, alors qu'elle passe à côté de moi, un grand sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres et me dit :

« Tu pourras l'enlever une fois le spectacle fini. Et maintenant. DEPECHE-TOI de te mettre en place… Mon joli petit chaperon rouge… »

Je baisse la tête de résignation non sans lui avoir fait avant mon regard le plus noir, que même Snape en aurait des frissons, et m'avance jusque devant ce rideau qui dans quelques instants va se lever.

_Merlin! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?_

**A suivre…**

Ripitchip : dis Puddlegum, c'est quoi le truc que doit porter Harry?

Puddlegum : euh... bon je te le dis mais juste à toi ! C'est ... (chuchote à l'oreille) shrfritufru...

Ripitchip : ah! Hi hi d'accord! Pfft ça va être drôle mwahaha!

Puddlegum : voilà tu sais tout ! ... Euh dis Ripitchip, pourquoi est-ce que les lecteurs ont les yeux qui font des éclairs comme ça?

Ripitchip : je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'ils voulaient savoir eux aussi? En tout cas ça va être drôle hi hi

Harry: moi je dis que ça craint oui, ça ne va pas être drôle du tout !

Puddlegum : mais non tu verras ça ira... et puis, ça c'est rien comparé à la suite

Harry : (gloups)

Ripitchip : t'inquiète pas Harry, t'auras l'occasion de te venger !

Ripitchip et Puddlegum : A bientôt pour la suite. Reviews pleeeeaaaase !


	2. Chapter 2

POV Draco 

**6 mois plus tôt…**

"Aïe !

- M. Malfoy ! Tenez–vous tranquille s'il vous plait. Je ne peux pas vous soigner si vous continuez à remuer comme cela."

_Cela fait une semaine que la guerre est finie. Depuis, je suis à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Et je sens que je vais devenir dingue si je reste un jour de plus dans cet endroit ! J'ai hâte de pouvoir sortir d'ici. Je m'ennuie. En plus, personne n'est venu me voir. Mais bon, ça je m'y attendais un peu, puisque tout d'abord mes soi-disant amis (je parle bien sûr de Crabbe et Goyle) sont morts. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient me manquer de toute façon. Ah si, j'ai eu de la visite de…cette sangsue de Pansy Parkinson ! Youpi ! J'aurai préféré qu'elle ne s'en sorte pas… Comment ça je suis ignoble ? J'aimerais vous y voir vous ! Durant toute ma scolarité, elle était accrochée à mes basques, croyant devenir la future Mme Malfoy. Et ensuite quand j'ai choisi mon camp, je ne sais par qu'elle moyen elle l'a su, mais elle a décidé de me suivre et de s'engager pour l'Ordre. A cause de ça je n'ai même pas pu la tuer de mes propres mains pendant la bataille finale, à moins de faire porter le chapeau sur quelqu'un d'autre ou de faire croire à un accident. Mais bon plutôt risqué comme manœuvre. Et en plus, dans le feu de l'action, je pensais plus à sauver ma peau qu'à monter des plans machiavéliques pour la supprimer (houlà…on dirait que je deviens gentil…Faudra que je travaille tout ça dès que je serai sorti d'ici.) _

_Bref, à part elle, seul Blaise, que je considère comme un vrai ami, est encore en vie… mais il est dans le coma. C'est son père en personne qui l'a mis dans cet état. Zabini Senior n'a pas apprécié que son fils le trahisse en rejoignant l'Ordre. Ouais, Blaise m'étonnera toujours. Surtout que lorsque moi j'ai rejoint le camp de Dumbledore, j'ai appris que Blaise était un espion pour l'Ordre depuis plusieurs mois. En fait, plus tard il m'a avoué que sa décision était due au fait qu'il était amoureux et qu'il essayait de se rapprocher de sa dulcinée. J'étais d'autant plus sous le choc, lorsqu'il m'a dit que c'était pour la belette femelle, Ginny Weasley qu'il en pinçait. Mais celle-ci étant déjà avec Potter, il n'a jamais osé lui avouer ses sentiments. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était son bonheur. C'est d'un pathétique ! Mouais, je sens que l'annonce de la mort de « l 'amour de sa vie » ne va pas être une chose facile. J'espère au moins qu'il s'en sortira. J'irai le voir dès qu'on me laissera sortir de cette prison qui me fait office de chambre. _

_Tiens, en parlant de prison, j'espère que mon père croupit bien dans la sienne. Et oui, Lucius Malfoy le Grand a été condamné, comme tous les Mangemorts encore en vie, à la prison d'Azkaban pour une très longue durée. S'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, il serait déjà mort. Pour ce qu'il a fait à moi et surtout à ma mère. Cette ordure l'a… il l'a tué. Je le hais. JE LE HAIS ! Pour m'avoir volé la seule personne sur cette foutue planète qui m'aimait et que j'aimais. Je le ferai souffrir ! Il va payer pour tout le mal qu'il m'a fait. Elle me manque tant. C'est elle qui m'a persuadé de ne pas devenir un Mangemort, qu'un avenir meilleur m'attendait. Je me sens si seul d'un seul coup. Me voilà orphelin, tout comme…Potter !_

_Ah oui ! Je ne vous ai pas raconté le meilleur. A cause du manque de place et du personnel médical surchargé de travail, je me suis retrouvé dans une minable chambre d'hôpital en compagnie du Survivant. Oh joie ! Il n'a rien dit, normal puisqu'il dormait. Il dort beaucoup d'ailleurs. Vol… Vous- Savez- Qui (bizarre, je n'arrive même pas à prononcer son nom) ne l'a pas loupé. Un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie. Bon j'avoue y être pour quelque chose, puisque je l'ai aidé à achever Vol… Voldemort. (c'était pas si compliqué à dire) Bref, quand il ne dort pas, il reçoit de la visite de son parrain je crois ; la sang de bourbe et la belette sont aussi venus le voir. _

_Le jour de Noël, n'a pas fait exception. Ca n'a pas arrêté. Entre les visites de ses amis, et comme tous les jours celle de son parrain, il y a eu les livraisons de cadeaux, cartes, etc. Jaloux ? Ah non ! Pas du tout. Quand on voit les cadeaux qu'il a reçu : un pull en laine monstrueux avec la lettre H marquée dessus, des bouquins intitulés « _Sortilèges hollandais du 17ème siècle », « La divination grâce aux potions : une approche dosée et mesurable de la lecture des feuilles de thé », « Les incantations dans l'administration, volume 2 » _et _« Pourquoi les pratiques lévitatoires représentent un réel danger pour l'avenir du quidditch » s_uper passionnant, y'a pas à dire ; également des bonbons et autres friandises. Et, mais là je suis presque jaloux (j'ai dis presque !), il a eu la nouvelle panoplie complète de quidditch : tenue, balai, protection, la totale. Bon, ce n'est pas comme si moi j'avais rien reçu non plus. La preuve Pansy a pensé à moi. Elle m'a offert un oreiller rose en forme de coeur, et une peluche avec un cœur, ainsi que… de très confortables pantoufles en forme de têtes de dragon, enfin je crois que ce sont des dragons, en tout cas c'est ce qui était écrit sur sa carte. Oui, elle n'a pas pu venir (heureusement) puisqu'elle passait Noël chez sa famille. En plus, tout ça m'a été livré tôt le matin, Potter dormait comme d'habitude, donc il n'a rien vu de mes somptueux cadeaux, que je me suis empressé de cacher dans l'armoire. _

_Le reste de la journée s'est passé tranquillement. Le soir, alors que je le fixais regardant ses cadeaux, il m'a demandé si j'avais reçu tout ce que j'avais voulu. J'ai mis un peu de temps avant de lui répondre, surpris qu'il m'adresse la parole. C'était la deuxième fois qu'on se parlait depuis notre « cohabitation ». Mais je lui ai répondu la tête haute que mes cadeaux ne le regardaient pas, mais que s'il insistait pour savoir, j'avais reçu un nouveau balai, en exclusivité, un exemplaire unique. Ainsi que des tonnes d'autres cadeaux, je lui ai fait une longue liste pendant dix minutes. Il n'a rien répondu, a acquiescé de la tête, puis s'est recouché. _

_Cela aurait pu se terminer ainsi, mais j'ai eu une envie pressante et le sol étant gelé, j'ai enfilé discrètement ma paire de chaussons. Et à peine ais-je fais un pas, que j'ai découvert avec horreur un bruit de rugissement (du genre : rhoaaaar, vous voyez ? Le petit son bien discret quoi..) provenant des mes pieds. Bien sûr, Pansy avait omis ce petit détail dans sa lettre. Par contre ça n'a pas échappé à Potter qui pour une fois s'est réveillé de suite et m'a fixé tout d'abord avec un air disant « C'est toi qui a fait ce bruit ?», puis un sourire est apparu sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il les a vu. Il n'a encore une fois fait aucune remarque, un simple « oh », puis s'est réinstallé confortablement dans son lit mais il m'a tourné le dos, sans doute pour rire. J'ai fait comme si de rien n'était et suis revenu cinq minutes plus tard, mes pantoufles en main (faut pas non plus pousser mémé dans les orties !)._

_Potter n'était pas dans son lit. J'ai balayé la chambre du regard. C'est là que je l'ai aperçu devant la fenêtre caressant un chien. Un chien ! _

« Potter ! Mais qu'est-ce que ce chien fait là ?

- Chut, Malfoy, moins fort. »

_J'ai écarquillé les yeux, et ma bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait comme celle d'un poisson. Comment ça ? Chut, Malfoy, moins fort. Nan mais pour qui il se prend le balafré ? Perdu dans mes pensées, il s'est avancé jusqu'à son lit, le chien le suivant. Et ce sont tous les deux couchés, m'ignorant royalement. _

« Potter ! » ai-je crié reprenant mes esprits

Il a mis un doigt devant sa bouche, signe que je devais faire moins de bruit, et à commencer à caresser le chien.

« Quoi ? m'a-t-il demandé

- Comment ça quoi ! Bordel Potter ! Répond à ma question. Qu'est-ce que ce chien fait ici ?

- Ce n'est pas un chien_. (Mais bien sûr.) _C'est mon parrain, Malfoy.

- Ton quoi ? Hein ?

- Mon parrain est un Animagus, vois-tu, et comme c'est Noël il veut le passer avec moi. Je ne peux le voir qu'une heure par jour. Je t'en pris Malfoy, ne dis rien à personne. S'il te plait. C'est Noël, fais un effort. »

_Alors que j'enregistre lentement les informations, je me surprends à acquiescer de la tête et retourne dans mon lit._

« Malfoy ?

- Quoi ?

- Merci »

_Silence._

« Eh Malfoy !

- Quoi encore !

- Promis, je ne dirais rien à personne pour tes pantoufles, me dit-il sérieux.

- T'as intérêt ! » je marmonne serrant les poings.

_Une heure plus tard, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et je m'ennuyais ferme. Je réfléchissais à ce que Potter m'avait demandé plus tôt dans la soirée, si j'avais eu tout ce que je voulais. Ma réponse était définitivement non. J'aurai aimé que Mère soit là et que mon paternel croupisse six pieds sous terre. Alors non ! Je n'avais pas tout eu ce que je voulais. Et de repenser à tout ça faisait remonter en moi cette boule dans la gorge. La colère et la tristesse m'envahissaient. Une larme coula le long de ma joue. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Une distraction, voilà ce dont j'avais besoin. Et je fus exaucé, deux minutes plus tard : la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer l'infirmière, Emma, fixant avec des yeux ronds Potter. Voyant cette scène, j'ai pouffé. Potter s'est réveillé en sursaut lorsque l'infirmière l'a appelé, ou plutôt a hurlé après lui d'effroi. Moi je me suis paisiblement recouché après le départ de Emma, un sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres. Potter lui était triste de voir l'animal partir, mais en même temps furieux après moi. Il m'a dit que je l'avais déçu, et ensuite il a osé m'accuser de l'avoir dénoncé ! Moi ! J'ai tout nié bien sûr. Bon j'avoue, peut-être que ma main a légèrement dérapé et a malencontreusement appuyé sur le bouton d'alerte de l'infirmière. Et alors ! C'était vraiment pour une urgence. Je m'ennuyais ! Et il était hors de question que cet animal plein de puces reste dans la même pièce que moi. N'empêche la tête de l'infirmière quand elle a découvert qu'un chien était allongé sur le lit du balafré. Lui, même s'il m'a lancé un regard d'accusation lourd de sens, j'ai bien vu que ce n'était pas de honte qu'il baissait la tête lorsque Emma l'a sermonné, mais bien parce qu'il essayait de cacher un rire. Ce rire qu'il n'a cette fois-ci pas su contenir à la vision de Emma courant après un chien dans toute la chambre, pour l'attraper, sans succès. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas souri, encore moins ri. Mouais, moi non plus. Le prix à payer je suppose, d'avoir été en guerre si jeune. _

_Noël, c'était hier. Là, Potter est bien sagement endormi (comme c'est étonnant !) C'est vrai qu'il a l'air d'un Saint comme cela. Mouais, St Potty… Il dort si paisiblement, alors que moi je me fais torturer par Emma, venue pour vérifier l'état de ma jambe…_

« Aoutch ! _(Bon faut que j'arrête de crier comme une fille) _

- Voilà c'est fini, prononce ladite tortionnaire d'un ton agacé

- Enfin !

- Maintenant vous allez…

- Pouvoir sortir d'ici ? je demande plein d'espoir avec un beau sourire tout ce qu'il y a d'innocent.

- Non !

- Ah. Je fais une moue et croise les bras.

- Donc, comme je le disais vous allez… prendre votre petit-déjeuner, en entier ! » Elle ponctue bien ce dernier mot, tandis que je cache à peine une expression de dégoût.

_C'est un comble ! J'ai survécu à une guerre, aidé à vaincre un mage noir super puissant, et c'est la nourriture de cet établissement qui aura ma peau. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, il faut que je l'avale cette nourriture infâme, vu que je n'ai rien d'autre à me mettre sous la dent. Pas comme Potter…avec toute les sucreries qu'il a reçu hier (encore une fois, non, je ne suis pas jaloux !) il a de quoi tenir un mois, voire même plus, alors c'est dire si la bouffe de l'hôpital, lui, il s'en moque. Et moi, ben moi je meurs de faim…En même temps, il ne fait que dormir ce mec, c'est normal qu'il n'ait pas faim…Une vraie marmotte : il dort, il mange, il va aux toilettes, il redort, remange et ainsi de suite ! Quelle vie palpitante vraiment ! Au moins, il n'a pas le temps de s'ennuyer alors que moi, MOI, eh bien à part le regarder dormir, je ne peux rien faire (si, je peux aussi me balader dans toute la chambre avec mes jolies pantoufles, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça ne me tente pas trop…)._

_La dernière fois, il s'est endormi avec ses lunettes sur le pif (quand est-ce qu'il va mettre des lentilles ?) ; c'était drôle : il y avait un verre devant son œil gauche et l'autre au niveau de son front, juste devant sa cicatrice…Ca l'agrandissait vachement, je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vue d'aussi près. Pas que l'envie m'en ait manqué, non. Mais, à l'époque mon père m'avait dit qu'en tant que Malfoy, je ne devais pas m'intéresser à des choses aussi futiles et grotesques qu'une cicatrice sur le front d'un gamin stupide. Et moi, naïf comme je l'étais, je l'avais écouté. Pourtant je crevais d'envie de me mêler au groupe de curieux venus dévisager le Survivant. C'était dur…_

_Et puis, après tout, maintenant qu'il dort, je peux la voir cette cicatrice ! Je n'aurai pas de meilleure occasion. Alors je me lève doucement (oups, j'ai failli enfiler les pantoufles) et je m'approche de son lit. Le chien n'est pas là, il n'a pas eu le droit de revenir après avoir tenté de passer la nuit ici. Nous sommes seuls, rien que lui et moi. Et vu comme il dort la bouche grande ouverte, il ne risque pas de se réveiller de si tôt. Ca y est, je suis arrivé à son lit…Il est affalé sur le dos, les bras grand écartés et…les jambes aussi d'ailleurs (c'est quoi cette position ? Et pourquoi j'ai chaud tout d'un coup moi?). Ses lunettes sont sur sa table de chevet. Je me penche au-dessus du lit, vers son visage. Eh, Père ! Je vais regarder la cicatrice d'Harry Potter ! Depuis le temps que j'en avais envie, mais…non, elle est cachée par ses cheveux ! Alors attends, elle est au-dessus de l'œil droit ou gauche ? Mince, je crois que c'est au-dessus du droit et…et bien sûr je suis du mauvais côté. Je contourne le lit et je le regarde : il n'a pas bougé, c'est bon. Je tends ma main vers son front, doucement, et là je vois que mes doigts tremblent. Pourquoi je tremble comme ça ? Je veux juste soulever quelques mèches de cheveux, il faut que je me calme ! Le tout, c'est de ne pas le toucher lui, juste ses mèches. Si j'arrive à en écarter juste quelques unes je pourrai enfin la voir…Plus que quelques millimètres…_

« Malfoy !

_Je sursaute._

« Granger ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Harry ?

- Hein ? Mais rien …

- Ah ouais ?

- Laisse couler, Hermione, il faisait rien. »

Puddlegum : Et voilà, un chapitre de plus !

Ripitchip : J'ai un peu plus participé cette fois-ci (et le premier qui dit que ça se remarque, je l'envoie chez Snape passer un mauvais quart d'heure)

Puddlegum : J'ai rien dis moi (cache sa massue derrière son dos, regarde les lecteurs d'un air menaçant) et les lecteurs non plus! Et on espère que ça vous a plu et...

RHOAR, RHOAR, RHOAR, RHOAR

Ripitchip et Puddlegum : mais c'est quoi ce bruit? (Elles se retournent) Oh ! Draco ! Ça va?

Draco : Non RHOAHR, ça va pas RHOAHR du tout RHOAAAAHRR!

(Les auteuzes se regardent)

Ripitchip: oh ben pourquoi? Il ne t'a pas plu ce chapitre? Tu n'aimes pas les cadeaux qu'on t'a fait ?

Draco : NON!

Ripitchip et Puddlegum : Ah!

Harry (arrivé entre tps) : Menteur, tu m'a dis ... frfrtifru Draco bâillonne Harry de sa main

Ripitchip et Puddlegum : Qu'est ce qu'il a dit?

Draco : Rien ! ...Aïe mon doigt !

Harry : Désolé. J'dirai rien c bon.

Ripitchip et Puddlegum : Bon, je crois qu'on va les laisser se débrouiller. A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre, et…reviews pleaaaaaase !


	3. Chapter 3

**POV Draco**

-Laisse couler, Hermione, il faisait rien. »

_Alors là, ça craint…Il est réveillé, et même pire…il était réveillé !!! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je dis la vérité ? Ouais bien sûr « Ben tu vois je voulais juste regarder la cicatrice de Potter, parce que mon père me l'a interdit il y a cinq ans ». N'importe quoi ! Mais j'ai été pris sur le fait, alors je n'ai pas d'excuses ! Je me tourne vers Potter et là je vois…qu'il me sourit ! Pourquoi il sourit ? Il se moque de moi ? C'est ça il…se…moque…_

« Malfoy, attends ! »

_Il me crie après mais je ne me retourne pas. Je suis sorti de la chambre en courant, je ne voulais pas qu'ils voient…qu'il voit que je …que je …que je pleure. Tout ce que j'avais voulu retenir a finalement réussi à sortir, et en public en plus. La mort de ma mère, ma haine pour mon père et toute cette guerre, cette tuerie…Je prends la sortie de secours et je m'arrête sur la première marche des escaliers pour me vider, me soulager…Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que je craque maintenant ? Et…pourquoi j'ai craqué ? Parce que j'ai vu Potter se moquer de moi ? N'importe quoi, je suis vraiment nul. Si je ne me ressaisis pas, je ne vais pas faire long feu. Et alors là, ce sera ma fin…Draco Malfoy qui pleurniche comme une fille, vive la honte à Poudlard ! Alors je me force à respirer lentement, j'essuie les larmes sur mes joues et je relève la tête. J'attends encore quelques instants pour être sûr que mes yeux ne sont plus rouges et je retourne dans ma chambre. Tant pis si Granger est encore là, et tant pis si Potter rit de moi, j'ai ma dignité. Mouais, n'empêche que j'ai quand même la trouille de pousser la porte. Mais je le fais et…il n'y a personne. Ils ont du sortir marcher un peu…Tant mieux pour moi, je n'aurai pas à les affronter. Je me couche dans mon lit, fatigué d'avoir pleuré. Je m'enroule dans les couvertures et m'endors presque aussitôt.  
Lorsque je me réveille, il fait déjà jour. J'ai du dormir comme un loir, je n'ai même pas entendu Potter revenir de sa promenade. Potter !! Je me redresse brutalement, mais il n'est pas dans son lit._

« Il est sorti se promener avec M Weasley, dit une voix à côté de moi. Je tourne la tête…  
-Professeur…Dumbledore ?? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
-Tu vois je suis venu voir comment tu allais.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Voyons Draco, pourquoi te méfies-tu encore de tout le monde comme ça ? La guerre est finie, et tu es un de mes alliés, pas un de mes ennemis...  
-Oui, mais…Je pensais…  
-Tu pensais, dit-il en se penchant vers moi, que je venais plutôt voir Harry, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui. Je baisse la tête. Mais, il reçoit beaucoup de visites…alors…  
-Oh la célébrité est quelque chose d'étrange…Mais c'est bien toi que je suis venu voir. J'ai parlé à Emma l'infirmière et elle m'a dit que tu pouvais sortir aujourd'hui si tu le voulais.  
-C'est… C'est vrai ? Je peux enfin sortir ? Alors excusez-moi, mais je vais m'habiller et je vais rentrer à la… »

_A la maison…Mais quelle maison ? Ma mère est morte, mon père en prison et tous les elfes de maisons sont partis depuis bien longtemps…je n'y avais pas encore réfléchi mais, je n'ai plus de maison, plus de foyer…Alors je vais rentrer chez moi, dans une maison désormais vide…Je regarde Dumbledore : je crois que j'ai les yeux qui brillent un peu parce qu'il me sourit gentiment, me pose sa main sur mon épaule. Une main réconfortante, mais extrêmement ferme et autoritaire._

« Mon garçon, en fait je suis venu te demander si tu ne préfèrerais pas venir directement à Poudlard…Après tout nous ne sommes plus loin du jour du nouvel an, date où tous les élèves arrivent pour la rentrée. Alors au lieu d'attendre chacun seul dans notre coin, autant passer ces quelques jours ensemble, qu'en penses-tu ?  
-Je suppose que vous avez raison…Et…finalement je n'ai pas très envie de retourner chez moi.  
-Bien, alors habille-toi, toutes tes affaires sont déjà à Poudlard. »

_Il se dirige vers la porte tandis que je le regarde, éberlué : il savait que je viendrais avant même de rentrer dans ma chambre, j'en suis certain. Il s'arrête, la main sur la poignée, puis se retourne vers moi, un grand sourire éclairant son visage._

« Je te laisse cinq minutes. Je t'attends dans le hall. Et, Draco ?  
-Oui ?  
-Surtout n'oublie pas tes pantoufles. »

_Zut, ça aussi il le sait…_

0°0°0°0

_Je suis arrivé à Poudlard à l'instant. Avant de quitter Ste Mangouste, je suis allé voir Blaise. Il est toujours dans le coma, et d'après les dires de son médicomage, il y a peu de chances qu'il se réveille un jour. Super ! Lorsque j'étais seul dans sa chambre je lui ai crié dessus, qu'il devait s'accrocher à la vie, car je ne voulais pas qu'une autre personne m'abandonne. Finalement je me suis calmé et je lui ai tout raconté : la fin de la guerre (sauf la mort de Ginny), mon séjour à l'hôpital avec Potter, Noël et mes jolis cadeaux. D'ailleurs quand j'ai évoqué l'épisode des pantouffles, je jurerai qu'il a souri un bref instant. Mais l'infirmière m'a affirmé que ce n'était qu'un simple réflexe de l'organisme. Mais je garde espoir de le voir se réveiller.  
Là je suis dans ma chambre de Préfet en chef et j'essaie d'enlever la neige restée dans mes cheveux. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à l'hôpital qu'il avait autant neigé. J'ai toujours aimé cette période de l'année. D'habitude je passais les fêtes de fin d'année chez moi avec mes parents. Mon père n'était presque jamais là, mais ça m'était égal, je passais mes journée avec Mère ; à faire du shopping, discuter de tout et de rien, ou tout simplement être à la maison au coin du feu. Moi allongé, la tête sur ses genoux, et elle me lisant des histoires tout en me caressant les cheveux. Elle me manque tant, je peux presque sentir son parfum si je me concentre bien. Les larmes coulent toutes seules le long de mes joues, en y repensant. Non, non et non ! Il faut que je sois fort. Un Malfoy ne pleure pas ! Il faut que je prenne l'air. Je vais aller embêter quelques premières années, en souvenir du bon temps. Ca me changera les idées.  
Je prends ma cape de sorcier, me recompose un visage froid et impassible avant de sortir. Attention ! Draco Malfoy arrive !_

0°0°0°0

_C'est quoi ce bordel ? Y'a personne ou quoi dans cette fichue école ? Dumbledore m'a pourtant dit que la plupart des élèves arrivaient aujourd'hui. Ça fait presque une heure que je tourne en rond, et je n'ai croisé personne. Ç'est dingue, où ont-ils tous bien pu passer ? Pff, et moi qui me faisais une joie d'effrayer quelques Poufsouffles ou d'enlever quelques points (les avantages du Préfet en chef) à ces stupides Gryffondors. Tant pis, je vais aller faire un tour dehors._

0°0°0°0

_Huh ? C'est quoi toute cette agitation ? Ah c'est ici qu'ils étaient tous. Mais pourquoi sont-ils tous attroupés en plein milieu de la cour ? J'entends des applaudissements, des sifflements, et… Oh non, j'ai compris. Le nom du Survivant vient d'être crié par une élève. Je m'en vais avant que quelqu'un ait pu me voir, en particulier avant que « M. Harry-Potter-J'ai-survécu-et-vaincu-et-joue-les-sauveurs-du-monde » m'ait vu. De toute façon, vu la foule, comment aurait-il pu ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir une mèche de mes cheveux. Celui-là, toujours à jouer les stars et à reporter l'attention des autres sur lui. Tss…

* * *

_

**POV Harry**

_Merlin au secours ! J'étouffe. Oui, oui, moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir. Sourit Harry, ça leur fera plaisir. Ce n'est pas possible, quand est-ce qu'ils vont se rendre compte que je voudrais qu'il me considère comme n'importe qui de normal ? Je voudrais n'être que Harry. Et pas Harry Potter, le héros du monde sorcier. Juste Harry. Je ne vois pourquoi ils m'acclament ainsi. Ok j'ai tué Voldemort, mais à quel prix ? Et je n'étais pas seul dans cette guerre que je sache. D'ailleurs je me demande ce qu'ils diraient si je leur confiais que ce n'est pas moi le vainqueur, mais Draco Malfoy, car je dois l'avouer, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu accomplir mon destin. En parlant de lui, il me semble l'avoir aperçu dans cette foule. Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je jurerais avoir vu un bref instant des cheveux blonds presque blancs se balader dans cette amas de chevelures qui m'entoure. Je dois avoir des hallucinations.  
Bref, ils vont bientôt me laisser respirer oui ! Avec tout leur « Harry, t'es le meilleur » et blablabla. J'aimerais juste pouvoir disparaître. Disparaître… Oh mais je le peux, il faut juste que j'arrive à m'extirper d'ici. Mouais ben c'est pas encore gagné._

0°0°0°0

_Je ne sais par quel miracle j'ai pu tous les semer, mais me voilà dans le dortoir, cherchant l'objet de ma convoitise, ma cape d'invisibilité. Ah ! Trouvée ! Je vais pouvoir sortir sans que personne ne me voie. J'enfile ma cape, sors de ma chambre, traverse la salle commune des Gryffondors et me dirige vers la sortie. Je m'apprête à aller vers le lac, qui à cette époque de l'année doit être gelé. Ça a toujours été un endroit apaisant, où j'aime à me réfugier pour réfléchir. Mais là, assis, adossé contre un arbre, se tient Draco Malfoy. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis Noël. Lorsqu'il s'est enfuit en courant après que Hermione soit arrivée. Ce jour-là, j'essayais de dormir quand je l'ai entendu se lever. Je pensais qu'il voulait aller aux toilettes, mais je l'ai senti approcher de mon lit et se pencher au dessus de ma tête. Puis il s'est éloigné. Au début je croyais qu'il vérifiait juste que je dormais profondément, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Mais quelques pas plus tard, je sentais à nouveau son souffle chaud contre mon visage. Je me suis légèrement crispé quand j'ai senti ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je me tenais prêt au cas où il voulait me faire du mal, mais il a juste continué à déplacer les mèches de mon visage. Merlin sait pourquoi. Ensuite Hermione est arrivée, j'ai préféré montrer que j'étais éveillé, pour mettre les choses au clair, et Malfoy s'est enfuit. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi._

_Là il a l'air pensif et, euh, triste. De temps à autre il prend un caillou et le lance vers le lac, sur lequel le caillou rebondi, l'eau étant effectivement gelée. Mais il n'a pas l'air de s'en formaliser. Je le vois plus que je ne l'entends parler. Mais je ne distingue pas clairement ce qu'il dit. Juste des « pourquoi ? », « je te hais », « tu me manques » marmonnés à voix basse. J'ai un peu honte de rester là à le fixer dans un moment pareil. D'habitude il a un regard froid, impassible. Mais il semble maintenant si peiné, que j'aurais presque envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler. Nan mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Cette envie est d'autant plus grande lorsque j'aperçois deux larmes couler le long de ces joues rosies par le froid, alors qu'il jette de toutes ses forces une énième pierre, en hurlant un «pourquoi ?». C'est bien la première fois que je le vois émettre un sentiment autre que la colère. Il a l'air si fragile, s'en est déstabilisant. Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille, je n'ai pas le droit de rester. Alors que je fais demi-tour, j'entends un craquement. Je viens de marcher sur une branche ensevelie par la neige. L'effet est immédiat, Malfoy se lève en sursaut, en pointant sa baguette dans le vide, toute tristesse ayant disparu de son visage et laissant place à un regard menaçant._

« Qui est là ? » demande-t-il

_Je reste figé sur place. Pas de panique Harry. Il suffit que je reste silencieux et immobile, de toute façon il ne peut pas me voir. Je l'entends soupirer et dire :_

« Tss, voilà que j'ai des hallucinations »

_Je me détends et continue mon chemin, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, provoqué par la dernière remarque de Malfoy.

* * *

_

**POV Draco**

_Bizarre, j'aurai juré avoir entendu un craquement. Heureusement que personne ne m'a vu. Une fois de plus j'ai eu un accès de faiblesse. Je ferai mieux de rentrer au château, c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner. Arrivé à l'intérieur du château, je vois un Poufsouffle de deuxième année je dirais, vu sa taille, adossé contre le mur regardant par la fenêtre. Il est seul. Parfait ! Je vais pouvoir me défouler un peu avant d'aller dîner. Je m'approche avec un regard de prédateur. Il m'a vu et me sourit. Mon regard s'assombrit. Il a le même sourire que St Potty... Je vais lui enlever moi son envie de me sourire comme cela. Je continue à m'avancer un rictus mauvais aux lèvres. Il arrête aussitôt de sourire et le mien devient plus grand, plus menaçant car je vois qu'il a peur. Et il a raison de trembler. Finalement j'ai bien fait de sortir me balader. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser. Je m'approche encore et…_

« Draco ! » hurle une voix aiguë très familière.

_Je m'arrête net._

_Oh non pas elle !_

« Pansy. » Je prononce d'une voix froide fixant toujours le Poufsouffle. _Avec un peu de chance elle ne m'a pas vu.  
_  
« Draco chou ! _Raté. Ah la la, ce que j'aimerai parfois pouvoir disparaître. Disparaître…  
_  
-Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! » dis-je serrant les dents et tournant légèrement la tête en direction de la sangsue.

_Ma « victime » en a profité pour s'enfuir en courant. Je me retourne agacée. Pansy se jette dans mes bras._

« Et puis regarde ce que tu as fais Pansy. Tu as fais fuir ma distraction. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? Je te croyais en vacances chez ta famille ? _Je la questionne tout en essayant de la décoller de moi.  
_  
-Oh excusez- moi M. La Terreur. Je la fusille du regard, elle n'y prête guerre attention. Si je suis là c'est parce que je m'ennuyais de toi. _Je lève les yeux au ciel et elle en profite pour se coller encore plus contre moi. _On m'a dit que tu étais sorti et que je pouvais te trouver ici. Donc me voilà ! Et puis tu sais Draco chou, je peux être ta nouvelle distraction » me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil aguicheur.

_C'en est trop. Je l'éloigne de moi sans ménagement. Je la regarde droit dans les yeux et prononce d'une voix froide et calme :_

« Ca aussi on en a déjà discuté, Pansy. Il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous parce que tu sembles l'oublier, donc je vais te le répéter encore une fois et j'espère que ça rentrera dans ta petite cervelle de moineau. Je suis GAY !

-Pas la peine de t'emporter comme cela, je n'ai pas oublié. Seulement je pensais _(Ah parce que maintenant elle sait penser ? Merlin ! On aura tout vu) _que tu avais peut-être changé d'avis.

-Et bien désolé, mais même si je changeais d'avis, tu ne serais sûrement pas celle que j'irai voir. »

_Aoutch ! Elle vient de me gifler. Je me frotte la joue endolorie, c'est qu'elle frappe fort la petite. Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle me pointe un doigt accusateur et me dit en colère :_

« Alors écoute-moi bien ! Tu ferais mieux de me parler sur un autre ton, sinon tu n'auras plus personne à qui parler. Les temps ont changé Draco et tu peux t'estimer heureux que je continue à être ton amie. A part moi tu n'as personne, alors tâches à l'avenir d'être plus aimable, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver tout seul. »

_Elle s'arrête un instant reprenant son souffle. Moi je n'ai rien à lui répondre. Je sais qu'elle a raison et ça fait mal. Me voyant si silencieux, elle me caresse doucement la joue puis reprend calmement :_

« Désolé pour la gifle, dit-elle souriant gentiment. Mais c'est que tu l'as méritée… ajoute-elle en me tapotant la joue, Draco chou !

-Pansy !

-Oui je sais que tu détestes ce surnom, mais j'y peux rien c'est la vérité. Tu es mignon.

-Un Malfoy n'est pas mignon, et encore moins chou ! Beau, sublime à tomber, intelligent, très bien coiffé, magnifiquement habillé, tout ce que tu veux mais pas mignon ! dis-je la tête haute.

-Moui si tu veux.

-Eh ! » dis-je faussement vexé.

_On éclate tous deux de rire. Calmée, elle ajoute :_

« Hé Dray, que dirais-tu d'aller embêter, avant le dîner, ce lâche de Poufsouffle qui s'est enfuit tout à l'heure ? me demande-t-elle une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

-Ce serait avec plaisir. »

_Elle me prend par le bras et nous partons à la recherche de notre victime… Qui l'eût cru ? Finalement Pansy n'est pas aussi agaçante que ça, je dirais même presque que je commence à l'apprécier…Bon j'ai dit presque !_

0°0°0°0

_Le repas vient de se terminer, et Dumbledore vient de nous annoncer qu'un bal aura lieu le soir du Nouvel An. Tous les élèves seront de retour pour célébrer « La nouvelle ère » comme l'a si bien dit Dumbledore lors du dîner. Mouais si ça le chante à ce vieux fou d'appeler la rentrée comme cela. J'y vais avec Pansy. Pas en couple, vous l'aurez compris, mais parce que c'est avec elle que je m'amuserai le plus, comme lorsqu'on a pourchassé cet idiot de Poufsouffle. Tiens, en parlant d'idiot, je me demande avec qui le Balafré y va ? Pas que ça m'intéresse, mais je suis curieux de nature.  
J'ai aperçut le binoclard au repas. J'ai croisé son regard une ou deux fois, mais il me semble qu'il n'a rien dit aux autres au sujet de notre dernière altercation. Au moins je n'aurai pas à justifier ma fuite de l'autre soir à l'hôpital. Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce qu'il y aurait quelque chose à justifier ? Je n'ai absolument aucun compte à lui rendre après tout. Et pourquoi faut-il que mes pensées en reviennent toujours à Potter ? Bon faut que j'aille choisir un costume pour vendredi soir…_

0°0°0°0

« Dray ! Dépêches toi un peu ! » me hurle Pansy, alors que je termine de me coiffer.  
_Ca fait dix minutes que j'essaie de mettre cette mèche rebelle à sa bonne place. Voilà ! Je n'allais tout de même pas sortir coiffé comme Potter_.  
« C'est bon j'arrive » _Je lui rétorque, me contemplant une dernière fois dans le miroir. Parfait. Je pousse la porte de la salle de bain et je vois Pansy assise sur mon canapé les jambes croisées, une main posée sur l'accoudoir, le tapotant d'impatience. Elle porte une très jolie robe longue noire à fines bretelles. Ses cheveux couleur ébène sont relevés en un élégant chignon laissant dépassé quelques mèches légèrement ondulées pour l'occasion._

« Ah, enfin fi… ni. Waou Dray, t'es sublime !

-Oui je sais. Elle se met debout tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Hum. Elle semble attendre que je lui dise quelque chose.

-Oh ! Toi aussi tu es très jolie Pansy… Mais pas autant que moi bien sûr.

_Elle me donne une tape avec son poing dans l'épaule. Mais ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, tandis que moi je fais semblant d'avoir mal à mon épaule…  
_  
0°0°0°0

_La fête bat son plein. Je devrais m'amuser et pourtant je jette un coup d'œil toutes les cinq minutes à la porte d'entrée. Je ne l'ai toujours pas vu depuis le début de la soirée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas là ? _

« Aïe, mon pied ! Draco, fais attention, ça fait la quatrième fois que tu me marches dessus depuis le début de cette chanson. Concentres- toi un peu sur ce que tu fais ! Et par pitié, arrêtes de fixer cette porte !

-Quoi ? Euh, désolé. Et je ne fixe rien du tout. »

_Je marmonne cette dernière phrase tandis qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel. Je me décide enfin à me concentrer sur la soirée. _

0°0°0°0

_Un long silence règne dans la salle. Potter vient d'entrer. Le temps semble s'être arrêté. Ils ont tous les yeux braqués sur lui. Il semble gêné, il rougit mais je crois apercevoir un bref instant une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux, qui disparaît aussitôt qu'il s'avance dans la salle la tête haute. Il est suivit de Miss Je-Sais-Tout et de Weaslaid. Potter esquisse un faible sourire. Et là tout le monde se met à applaudir et à l'acclamer comme l'autre fois. Il en rougit davantage. Enfin, tout le monde sauf le professeur Snape (merci parrain d'être solidaire) et…moi. Je le crois pas, même Pansy l'applaudit. En plus elle m'a donné un coup de coude pour que j'en fasse autant._

« Pansy, mais ça va pas, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. Arrête ça tout de suite !

-Oh Draco, grandis un peu. Il les mérite ces acclamations.

-Quand tu auras reprit tes esprits, tu me fais signe ok ? Moi en attendant je vais chercher un truc à boire. »

_Sans attendre de réponse, je m'éloigne en direction du buffet. Tandis que je me sers un jus de citrouille, j'entends les applaudissements se terminer et la musique qui reprend. Alors que je bois une gorgée en regagnant ma table, je suis bousculé par quelqu'un, et bien sûr je me prends tout le breuvage en pleine figure._

« Nan, mais tu peux pas faire attention ! m'écriais-je tout en essuyant mon visage.

-Oh. Pardon Malfoy.

-Weasmoche. Evidemment. Y'a qu'un crétin comme toi pour ne pas regarder où il va.

-C'était un accident ! Et je t'ai fait mes excuses. Mais un petit aristo arrogant comme toi ne peut bien sûr pas s'en contenter.

-Ron, viens. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

-C'est ça Weasmoche, écoute ta petite copine de Sang de bourbe.

-Tu ferais mieux de t'excuser, Malfoy.

-Oh voilà M. le-sauveur-je-me-mêle-de-ce-qui-me-regarde-pas, St Potty.

-Non, laisse Harry, c'est entre lui et moi.

-Ouais c'est ça Potter, va jouer les sauveurs ailleurs. Y'a tes fans qui t'attendent. »

_Granger prend ses deux amis par le bras pour leur dire de repartir, ce qu'ils font. Mais moi au dernier moment j'ajoute :_

« Eh Potter ! Je voulais te dire merci. »

_Ils se retournent tous les trois surpris par ce que je viens de dire. Potter s'apprête à parler mais je le coupe dans son élan :_

« Merci car grâce à toi et à cette guerre, il y a maintenant deux pouilleux en moins, son idiot de frère et la belette femelle. Et puis au moins comme ça on ne craint plus de voir naître un monstre, croisement entre une belette et un balafré. » _Et là je me met à ricaner bêtement_.

_Je sais que je n'aurais pas du dire ça, mais ça a été plus fort que moi. Weasley est prêt à me sauter dessus pour me cogner, mais il est retenu par Longdubat et l'Irlandais (je ne sais plus son nom) venus entre temps. J'attends la réaction de Potter, qui n'est pas celle à laquelle je m'attendais. Il ne m'a pas frappé, ni même insulté. Il me regarde. Il me regarde d'un air qui, au lieu d'être rempli de haine, est plein de tristesse et… de déception. Et là je reste bouche bée en le voyant simplement faire demi-tour et quitter la salle sans se retourner. S'il croit s'en tirer si facilement, il rêve. On ne tourne pas le dos comme cela à un Malfoy ! Je sors moi aussi du grand hall, sans me préoccuper de la belette qui se débat toujours pour m'attaquer. Une fois cela fait, je cours à la recherche de Potter. Au bout d'un couloir, je l'aperçois. Je l'interpelle mais il continue à marcher et se dirige dehors. Je ne mets pas très longtemps à le rattraper._

« Eh Potter, j'ai dit . Attends.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? » me demande-t-il continuant son chemin.

_Je l'arrête en lui tirant le bras._

« Lâche moi, dit-il d'une voix lasse.

-Non ! Pas avant d'avoir parler, dis-je sur un ton plus froid que je le voulais.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire.

-Oh que si. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es parti comme ça ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu es parti alors que j'avais insulté tes amis et toi. Je veux savoir pourquoi. Ce n'est pas vraiment dans tes habitudes de fuir.

-Tu veux savoir ? Je hoche la tête d'un oui. Tu es plus stupide que je le pensais, et … non laisse moi finir, je n'arrive pas à croire ce que tu as dit. Je pensais que tu avais changé, mais après la remarque que tu as faite, j'ai réalisé mon erreur. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, celle de mes amis et tu n'as pas hésité à risquer la tienne. Mais tu te comportes toujours comme le petit con arrogant d'autrefois. De plus, on a tous perdu des êtres chers lors de cette guerre, et toi aussi. Je croyais donc que tu comprendrais ce que c'est. J'étais déçu et triste, triste pour toi. Et pis à quoi bon répliquer à quelqu'un qui est dépourvu de sentiments ? J'espérais qu'on pourrait faire une trêve dans nos disputes. La guerre est finie, et j'en ai assez de me battre, c'est pour ça que je suis parti. Tu es content, j'ai répondu à ta question ?, finit-il en colère. J'acquiesce, sans rien dire. Bien, alors maintenant lâche-moi, que je puisse partir », ajoute-t-il toujours sur le même ton.

_Je lâche son bras et le regarde partir. Mais presque aussitôt je le rattrape et me met à sa hauteur._

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? me questionne-t-il voyant que je ne parle pas.

-Ecoute, je… (J'arrive pas à croire ce que je vais dire) …tu as raison. Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure.

-Oh un Malfoy qui s'excuse, j'aurai tout vu ce soir, rétorque-t-il sarcastique.

-Non, vraiment je le suis, dis-je le plus sincèrement possible.

-Maintenant je le sais, répond-il après un temps… Merci. Mais tu ferais mieux aussi d'en présenter à Ron. C'est lui qui a le plus souffert dans cette histoire.

-Tu m'en demandes trop là.

-Malfoy ! (Quoi )

-Quoi ?

-Laisse tomber. -C'est bon je le ferai (un jour).

-Si tu le dis.

-Tu ne me crois pas. (c'est plus une affirmation qu'une question.)

-Disons que venant de toi, c'est plutôt étonnant. Et… il n'achève pas sa phrase

-Et ? dis-je insistant.

-Et je suis un peu perdu, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuserais de toute façon ? Tu ne l'as jamais fait avant. Alors je m'interroge : Pourquoi te faire confiance maintenant ?

-Saches qu'un Malfoy n'a qu'une parole. Donc si je dis que je m'excuserais, je le ferai. A toi de choisir de me croire ou pas.»

_Je le regarde du coin de l'œil pour voir sa réaction, mais il ne laisse rien transparaître, et ne me répond pas non plus. Nous continuons de marcher, tandis qu'il se met à neiger légèrement._

« Tu ne retournes pas à la soirée ? finit-il par demander, sans doute pour rompre le silence qui se faisait un peu pesant.

-Je peux te poser la même question.

-Malfoy, j'ai demandé en premier.

-Plus tard. Et toi ?

-Non, de toute façon je n'avais pas envie d'y aller au départ. J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Et je dois rejoindre mon parrain un peu plus tard.

-Ah ok.

-Tu sais si tu tardes trop je suis sûre que Pansy va s'inquiéter, me dit-il amusé.

-Mouais sans doute. Ce sera bien la seule. Et toi ? Si tu n'y retournes pas, tous tes fans vont sonner l'alerte générale, tu ne crois pas ? je lui répond sur le même ton amusé.

-Le pire s'est qu'ils en seraient capable, dit-il soupirant.

-Ça n'a pas l'air de te réjouir. Pourtant je pensais que tu aimais ça la célébrité. »

_Il s'arrête sans prévenir. Je me retourne et le fixe d'un air interrogateur._

« Tu crois vraiment que ça me plait ? Ca te plairait à toi d'être ovationné à chaque fois que tu entres dans une pièce, sachant que cette célébrité tu la dois à une personne qui a fait souffrir ou tuer tous les proches que tu as et des centaines, même des milliers d'innocents. Si oui, et bien quand tu veux on échange de place. Parce que moi je n'aime pas être acclamé pour ce que je suis, c'est-à-dire un assassin…  
-Euh …désolé...

-Oh, Draco Malfoy qui s'excuse deux fois dans la même soirée, qui l'eut cru, me dit-il moqueur.

-Ha ha ha. T'es un comique toi. Mais je n'ai pas finit ma phrase. Je voulais dire désolé mais tu te trompes, tu n'es pas un meurtrier. Tu as sauvé des milliers de gens grâce à ce que tu as fait, c'est-à-dire vaincre un assassin.

-Mais tu oublies tout ceux qui sont morts, peut-être pas par ma main directement, mais parce qu'ils ont croisé ma route, ou se sont ralliés de mon côté ou parce qu'ils m'aimaient » ajoute-t-il dans un souffle baissant la tête.

_Là s'en est trop pour moi. J'ai déjà du mal avec les dépressifs, mais alors quand en plus ces dépressifs ont sauvé le monde quand même, moi ça me fait sortir de mes gonds. Et quand je m'énerve, bien qu'étant un Malfoy, il m'arrive de ne plus pouvoir me contrôler. Malheureusement pour Potter, c'était le cas actuellement. Je laisse tomber ma main sur sa tête décoiffée avec un grand bruit de claque, je serre quelques mèches de cheveux entre mes doigts et je tire bien fort en arrière pour qu'il me regarde.  
_  
- Putain Malfoy qu'est-ce que…

-Ecoute, dis-je en m'approchant de lui et en accentuant encore un peu plus ma prise sur ses cheveux, ce qui a pour résultat de le faire gigoter encore plus. Tous ces gens ne sont pas morts pour rien. Et tu ne dois en rien te sentir coupable. Ils ont fait le choix de croire en toi. Tout comme moi. Et…euh ils ont, hum, eu …raison.»

_Je baragouine ces derniers mots, me sentant un peu gêné par une telle confession. Il s'agit de Potter après tout, ma Némésis depuis cinq ans. Dire qu'au départ je voulais l'engueuler…Enfin, au moins il s'est calmé pendant que je parlais, jusqu'à en devenir carrément immobile. Il a toujours la tête contorsionnée en arrière et me regarde fixement. Et soudain, je me rends compte que je tiens encore fermement ses cheveux dans mon poing serré. Je le lâche doucement, murmurant un « désolé » rapide et gêné. Il se frotte un peu la tête, se retourne vers moi et m'observe longuement sans rien prononcer, mais je peux lire dans ses yeux de la gratitude pour ce que je viens de lui dire. Puis sans prévenir il se remet en marche mais je reprends aussitôt la parole :_

« Attends, si tu répètes à quelqu'un ce que je viens de te dire, tu entendras parler de moi, dis-je en essayant d'être le plus menaçant possible. J'ai une réputation à tenir…Et arrête de me sourire comme cela. Bon, moi je rentre, je me gèle sur place. »

_Il hausse simplement les épaules et fait un bref signe de tête en guise de réponse, son sourire toujours plus grand. Je passe devant lui sans dire un mot et quelques pas plus tard, je sens un truc froid et humide me frapper l'arrière de la tête. Je me fige sur place, me retourne et sans prévenir je vois une énorme boule de neige foncer droit sur moi, elle m'atterrit en pleine figure. Tandis que j'enlève la neige de mon visage, je vois Potter qui se tient le ventre à force de rire. Ah c'est comme ça. Il a déclaré la guerre, il va l'avoir. Je prends ma baguette et lance un petit sort sur la neige. Une boule de neige se forme devant mes yeux (ben oui j'ai pas envie de me geler les mains) et au moment où je m'apprête à prononcer le sort pour l'envoyer sur ma cible, voilà que j'en reçois une autre, toujours dans le visage et en plus j'en ai dans la bouche._

« Touvameulepéier »

_Potter rigole encore plus et me demande difficilement :_

« Q…Quoi ? »

_Je crache la neige et dit :_

« Tu vas me le payer, Potter. »

- T'es trop lent Malfoy. Et c'est typique de toi ça, même pas capable de faire une boule de neige sans user de la magie. Tiens. »

_A ces mots, il m'en relance une, mais j'arrive de justesse à l'éviter. Bon, tant pis pour mes mains. Je prends de la neige et lui lance en pleine figure, mais je le loupe, de peu._

« Ah ! Raté ! Apprends à viser Malfoy ! »

_Je le fusille du regard, mais il ne semble absolument pas sans soucier. On se lance alors dans une bataille de boules de neige, se poursuivant l'un l'autre, s'amusant comme deux gamins. Toute rivalité semble avoir disparu. Ça faisait un long moment que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé, et qui plus est avec Harry Potter. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça fait que l'on joue dans la neige, et je m'en fiche. Je veux juste profiter de ce moment. Il s'est caché je ne sais où, et là je le cherche, une boule de neige dans ma main cachée derrière mon dos._

« Potter ? Si tu continues à te cacher je vais penser que tu as peur de moi. Pot…teeer»

_Il vient de se jeter sur moi par derrière, nous faisant trébucher. Je me retrouve sur le dos avec un Harry Potter étalé sur moi de tout son poids, et mort de rire. Son rire cristallin résonne dans la nuit et je ne peux que le suivre dans son fou rire. On finit par se calmer tous les deux, mais nous n'avons pas bougé. Il est toujours à moitié allongé au dessus de moi._

« Hum. Potter tu sais que tu es lourd.

-Oh. Pardon. »

_Et alors qu'il passe ses bras de chaque côté de ma taille pour prendre appui pour se relever, on entend au loin les cloches sonner les douze coups de minuit. Il arrête alors tout mouvement et me fixe de ses yeux verts si brillants. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard du sien. Je sens sa respiration chaude sur mon visage. Il me sourit, mais pour une fois je ne trouve pas ce sourire agaçant. Au contraire, je crois que personne ne m'a autant réchauffé le cœur avec ce simple geste. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Il est vraiment très près de mon visage, ou c'est juste une impression ?_

« Bonne année, Draco », finit-il par dire après ce qui m'a semblé une éternité. Une éternité qui a la couleur de l'émeraude.

_Puis il se relève aussitôt et me tend sa main. J'ai soudain froid, et ne peut m'empêcher de frissonner légèrement. Je mets deux secondes à reprendre mes esprits et lui prend sa main. Une fois debout, je la garde dans la mienne et la serre légèrement en lui répondant :_

« Bonne année à toi aussi, Harry. »

_Dumbledore avait raison, c'est le début d'une nouvelle ère…_

**A suivre…**

**Désolées pour le retard!!! Reviews pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaase!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. **

**Note de Rip et Pud : Eh oui vous ne rêvez pas ! Un nouveau chapitre tout beau, tout neuf est arrivé (comment ça il était temps?) Ben oui mais nous étions un peu occupées, et l'essentiel est qu'il soit là... bref, trêve de blabla. Bonne lecture à tous et toutes.**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 4 : **

**POV Draco**

_Il existe des jours comme ça, où on aimerait juste pouvoir disparaître. Des jours, où tout s'effondre et semble s'acharner sur soi sans qu'on ne puisse rien n'y faire. On se dit alors qu'on aurait mieux fait de ne pas mettre un pied hors de son lit. Je suis sûr que vous avez déjà ressenti ça. Pour moi ce jour c'était aujourd'hui._

_Pourtant rien ne laissait présager ce qui allait se passer. Absolument rien. Vous voulez savoir? Très bien, je vais vous raconter, mais pour ce faire, revenons quelques heures en arrière. _

_On est lundi matin, il est 7h. C'est la reprise des cours aujourd'hui. Pourtant je me sens d'humeur joyeuse. Je suis dans cet état depuis deux jours en fait. Je jubile d'avance en sachant que mon premier cours est celui de potion, en commun avec les Rouge et Or. C'est donc avec entrain que je me lève, prends une douche, m'habille et sors de ma chambre pour faire une inspection dans les couloirs, boulot de préfet en chef oblige. Au tournant d'un couloir, je trouve deux Serdaigles en pleine séance de bécotage. Je leur demande alors poliment (un Malfoy est toujours poli !… Qui a dit « mais bien sûr ? »!) bon bref, je leur dis donc) d'arrêter leur effusion d'amour en public et ne leur enlève que 5 points chacun, au lieu des 20 habituels. Quand je dis que je suis d'humeur joyeuse, la preuve est là, non ? Après ma petite ronde, j'entre dans la Grande Salle. Je m'installe à ma place habituelle pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je me sers tout d'abord des pancakes nappés de sirop de framboise, puis j'engloutis un croissant au chocolat encore chaud et fondant, suivi d'un autre, et enfin je dévore un éclair au café. (Ben quoi ? le petit-déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée !) Lorsque je me sers un verre de jus d'orange, Dumbledore se lève et par ce geste il nous invite à se taire puis se met à parler solennellement. Alors qu'est-ce que notre aimable directeur va bien pouvoir nous annoncer ?… _

_Il est dingue ! Le vieux fou a complètement perdu la tête. Une pièce de théâtre, en guise de spectacle de fin d'année ? Et pis c'est quoi comme titre à la noix : Le petit chat peut rond rouge ? Hein ? Quelqu'un m'explique ce que ça veut dire en français ? Ah, d'après ce que j'ai compris c'est moldu. Ce n'est pas étonnant alors que ça ne signifie rien. Dumbledore reprend la parole, je ferais mieux de l'écouter. J'espère qu'il n'en a pas pour des heures, j'aimerai bien finir mon repas. Quoi ? Ah oui faut que j'écoute ce qu'il dit : _

« Pour tous ceux qui ne connaissent pas ce très célèbre conte moldu pour enfant, intitulé je le répète « Le petit chaperon rouge », je vous invite à le lire. Des exemplaires sont disponibles dès à présent à la bibliothèque. Les auditions auront lieu cet après-midi. Elles concerneront uniquement les sixièmes années, car les 5ème et 7ème années doivent se concentrer sur leur BUSES et leur ASPICS. Tous les élèves volontaires pourront s'inscrire ce matin sur une liste qui se trouvera dans chaque salle commune. Les inscriptions se terminent à 12 heures tapantes. Je vous remercie de votre attention. Sur ce, bon appétit. » finit-il tout jovial.

_A ces mots, le directeur se rassoit et tout le monde se met aussitôt à parler avec entrain de cette nouvelle, les Rouge et Or en particulier. Ceux-là, toujours à se donner en spectacle. Moi je préfère m'occuper de mon assiette. Mais mon attention est très vite attirée par la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux. Granger, Longdubat et l'Irlandais (je ne connais toujours pas son nom) sont en train de se donner la réplique avec de grands gestes. Apparemment ce conte dont Dumbledore a parlé, eux ils le connaissent bien. Pourtant, si je suis si ébahi que j'en lâche ma fourchette, ce n'est pas pour cette raison. Non. Mais c'est parce qu'après ce petit spectacle, l'Irlandais se rassoit à côté de Potter et lui prend la main. Ce geste fait d'ailleurs légèrement rougir Potter. Ce dernier s'approche alors lentement de son camarade et lui vole un baiser. Bam ! (ceci est le bruit de ma mâchoire fracassée contre la table)… Harry Potter l'a embrassé ou j'ai rêvé ? Mais l'autre n'a pas l'air satisfait et il attire le Survivant jusqu'à lui pour prolonger le baiser. Et personne à part moi n'a l'air aussi choqué. Bien sûr tout le monde les observe dans un silence religieux. J'ai du louper un épisode là, c'est pas possible. Depuis quand le Survivant s'intéresse aux mecs ? Et là c'est le comble, Potter met fin au baiser un peu gêné, mais lui fait un sourire que je ne connais que trop bien. Ce même sourire qu'il m'a fait vendredi avant de me souhaiter la bonne année. Ma main se crispe toute seule sur mon couteau. Tous reprennent alors leur discussion, presque comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et pour moi c'est la fin de ma bonne humeur et le début du cauchemar. _

« Salut Dray ! Eh devine quoi ? »

_Pansy vient de me rejoindre à la table. J'ai toujours les yeux braqués sur Potter, et mes doigts me font mal à force de serrer mon couteau. Potter a embrassé un garçon. Potter est gay… _

« Potter a embrassé un garçon. Potter est gay. Potter lui sourit, je marmonne entre mes dents.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dis ? Dray ? ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu regar…des ? Oh mon dieu ! Alors c'est vrai.

- Quoi ?! Tu étais au courant ? je lui demande incrédule me retournant vers elle, et relâchant mon couteau.

- Evidemment, qui ne l'est pas ?

- Euh, moi ?!

- Ah. Pas la peine de t'énerver. Et pis disons qu'au début j'avais plutôt entendu des rumeurs à ce sujet, mais visiblement elles étaient vraies. C'est Blaise qui me l'a annoncé.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ? demande-t-elle une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

- Donc c'est Blaise qui te l'a dit ? _Je l'invite à continuer d'un geste de la main. Et non ce n'est pas une tactique pour ne pas répondre à la question !_

- Oui, tu sais, quand il a su qu'il était amoureux de Ginny Weasley, il m'a avoué être allé la voir, pour lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, pour se donner bonne conscience avant le début de la guerre. Mais qu'il n'attendait rien en retour car il savait qu'elle était avec Potter. Elle lui a répondu que leur relation était plus celle qu'entretiennent un frère et une sœur, qu'autre chose. Potter lui avait d'ailleurs dit lors de leur rupture officielle qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Elle, elle s'en doutait depuis longtemps, d'après les dires de Blaise. Elle ne lui a pas donné de nom si c'est ça ta question. Juste qu'elle savait que c'était un garçon pour qui il en pinçait. Il semblerait que ce soit Finnigan, l'élu du cœur de St Potty.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne m'ait rien dit, je pensais être son meilleur ami.

- Et bien pourquoi ne pas lui poser la question ?

- De quoi tu parles ? Il est toujours dans le coma.

- Non ! _(Quoi ?!) _Justement c'est ce que je voulais te dire tout à l'heure, il s'est réveillé il y a une heure, c'est pour ça que je suis arrivée en retard.

- Pans' ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit tout de suite ?! Laisse tomber, allons-y.

- Mais Drake, on a cours dans dix minutes !

- Et alors ? Si tu ne veux pas venir, c'est comme tu le sens, mais moi je vais le voir. Tu viens ou pas ?

- Attends, ce n'est pas la peine de te déplacer pour rien, il doit se reposer. On ira le voir plus tard.

_J'acquiesce résigné. Pourquoi se reposer alors qu'il a passé un mois à dormir ? Franchement vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? _

_Je me rends, accompagné de Pansy, dans le sombre et froid cachot où a lieu le cours de potions. Bizarrement je suis moins enthousiaste que tout à l'heure. Sur le chemin, en discutant, Pansy m'a dit que lorsqu'elle lui a rendu visite, il lui a annoncé qu'il pourrait retourner la semaine prochaine à Poudlard, si tout va bien. Je suis heureux et soulagé pour Blaise. Merlin merci. Tout va donc pour le mieux. Je passerai le voir après les cours. Quoi ? Est-ce que je lui dirais pour Ginny Weasley ? Nan mais vous êtes dingues, je n'ai pas envie qu'il re-sombre dans le coma moi ! Je lui annoncerai ça plus tard. Et pis d'abord revenons à moi. La journée avait si bien commencé. Mis à part l'épisode du petit-déjeuner mais bon, j'ai peut-être réagi excessivement. Potter fait ce qu'il veut après tout. Pourquoi je ne me sens pas très bien alors ? Sans doute le copieux repas de ce matin. _

_Arrivé quelques minutes à l'avance, je me mets au premier rang, ma place habituelle pour ce cours. Pansy prend place à mes côtés. Il est 8h pile et le bruit caractéristique de la démarche du professeur Snape se fait entendre, engendrant par la même occasion le silence. D'un geste impérieux, faisant virevolter sa cape, il se positionne en face de la classe, qu'il balaye du regard. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais à ce moment la porte émet un grincement. Tout le monde se retourne alors pour voir quel est le sombre crétin (oui, il faut être vraiment stupide pour arriver en retard à un cours de Severus Snape) qui va se faire incendier. Ah bien sûr il n'y a pas plus stupide qu'un Gryffondor, non rectification, que CE Gryffondor pour oser cela. Bien fait pour ta pomme Potter ! … ah et ce sale petit Irlandais de Finnigan aussi. Comment je n'ai pas remarqué plus tôt qu'il était arrivé avec Potter, vu qu'il est pratiquement collé à lui, main dans la main ? Ça me donne la nausée. En plus à voir leur tenue légèrement froissée et la coupe de Potter encore plus décoiffée (si c'est possible) qu'à l'habitude, on se demande la raison de leur manque de ponctualité. _

**

* * *

POV Harry Potter **

« Monsieur Potter, que vous ayez vaincu le Lord Noir, ne vous autorise en aucun cas à venir en retard à mon cours. Cela est également valable pour vous Monsieur Finnigan. Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor et une heure de retenue samedi matin avec Rusard, chacun. _Oh non ! Merde. Je suis en retard de dix petites secondes et voilà que je me récolte les foudres de Snape._

- Quoi ?! Pour même pas une minute de retard, vous nous sanctionnez ! _(sale chauve-souris bougonne et graisseuse !) _

- Monsieur Potter ! Je ne vous permets pas de remettre en question mon autorité. Cela fera dix points en moins en supplément des vingt autres. Et maintenant installez-vous, nous avons assez perdu de temps comme cela. Oh non, M. Potter, vous venez vous asseoir ici, que je puisse vous gardez à l'œil. Mademoiselle Parkinson, veuillez échanger de place s'il vous plaît et vous mettre au fond à côté de M. Finnigan.

_Ok je renonce, il y a des jours comme ça où vaut mieux ne pas s'acharner. Et puis pour une fois ça ne me dérange pas d'aller à côté de Draco. Depuis qu'on a fait la paix, je me sens serein et heureux. Je sais que tout le monde s'attend à ce que je sois anéanti, c'est vrai que parfois j'ai des coups de blues, mais il faut bien que je refasse ma vie n'est-ce pas ? _

_Voyant que j'obéis docilement, Snape s'en va vers le tableau pour y inscrire les instructions de la potion du jour. Je m'installe alors à côté de Draco. Il m'ignore superbement, mais je l'ai vu, lorsque Snape a donné ma sanction, qui affichait un sourire suffisant. Pourtant dans ces yeux gris se mêlaient colère et tristesse. Il réagit vraiment bizarrement. Là, il note soigneusement de sa fine écriture, la liste des ingrédients. Je lui chuchote un bonjour, mais_ _pour seule réponse, j'ai droit à un reniflement méprisant. Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que signifie cette attitude ? Je tourne la tête en direction de Snape, c'est bon il a toujours le dos tourné. Je m'approche alors de Draco et lui dit à voix basse :_

« Eh Draco ?

- Quoi ? demande-t-il froidement

- Je me demandais comment tu pouvais supporter cette vieille chaussette huileuse qui te sert de parrain ? je le questionne sur le ton de la plaisanterie, croyant qu'il va me suivre…

- Professeur Snape ?

- Oui monsieur Malfoy ?

- Monsieur Potter vient de vous traiter de je cite « vieille chaussette huileuse » » dit-il ne relevant même pas la tête.

_Alors là je le crois pas, il m'a dénoncé ! Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ? _

« Merci pour cette information M. Malfoy. M. Potter cela fera un mois de retenues avec moi tous les samedi matin. »

- Quoi ?! Mais dans deux semaines il y a un match de quidditch ! m'écriais-je. Sous la colère je me suis également levé.

- Alors là, je n'en ai rien à faire ! _(Wow, comment il a fait pour venir si vite devant moi ?) _Vous auriez du y réfléchir plus tôt avant de m'insulter ! Et je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas remettre en cause mon autorité. Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Nous ne sommes que le premier jour et vous battez déjà des records, M.Potter. La prochaine remarque de votre part, et je vous renvoie de ce cours est-ce clair ?

- Oui, Professeur

- Bien, alors asseyez-vous et reprenons. La potion…

_Je me rassois furieux. Furieux contre Snape et surtout contre Dra… Malfoy ! Je pose mon regard sur lui. Il affiche un air de satisfaction, tout ce qu'il y a de plus malfoyen. Je me sens déçu et trahi. Je reprends le cours avec la pensée que notre amitié n'aura finalement pas fait long feu. _

_Le reste du cours se passe relativement sans encombres. Snape nous a demandé de préparer une potion à deux. Malfoy ne m'a pratiquement pas adressé la parole, si ce n'est pour me dire que je n'étais qu'un incapable et qu'il se débrouillerait bien mieux tout seul pour faire cette potion. Enervé, je l'ai laissé faire, me contentant de lui passer les ingrédients de temps à autre._

« C'est quoi ton problème Malfoy ? je l'interroge, agacé après une énième remarque blessante à mon encontre.

- Oh mais je n'ai aucun problème moi, à part toi ! »

_Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répliquer qu'il me tourne déjà le dos et s'en va vers le bureau remettre le flacon de potion au professeur. La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit. Je range mes affaires. J'attends que Malfoy revienne mais une main m'attrape par le pull et m'entraîne en dehors de la salle. Je n'ai pas le temps de protester que je suis plaqué dos contre un mur et_ _qu'un corps chaud se presse contre moi pour m'embrasser avec fougue. Sous la surprise, je fais valser mon « agresseur » à terre. Je constate alors avec horreur et soulagement qu'il s'agit de Seamus que je viens d'éjecter contre le mur d'en face. Je me précipite aussitôt à ses côtés en lui faisant mes excuses et vérifie qu'il n'est pas blessé. _

« C'est bon Harry, je vais bien, dit-il tandis que je l'aide à se relever.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. J'étais énervé et je ne t'ai pas reconnu tout de suite. Ma magie réagit parfois toute seule.

- Harry. Il me caresse tendrement la joue. Ce n'est pas grave. »

_A ces mots, je l'embrasse avec douceur, puis je me détache de lui, lui prend la main et on s'en va rejoindre nos camarades pour le cours de divination. _

* * *

A quelques pas de là, observant la scène, Harry ne vit pas le jeune homme blond qui le fixait avec tristesse. **

* * *

**

POV Draco :

_Quand je pense que j'aurai pu rester couché ce matin…Il y a des fois où vraiment, mais alors vraiment, je me dis que je suis peut-être pas l'intelligence absolue. Demain je reste au lit, tant pis pour Pansy, et tant pis pour Potter… Et tant mieux pour moi ! Pas de longue journée à devoir supporter ses airs béats et les bécotages incessants à la limite du harcèlement sexuel. Vraiment, ce sale petit Irlandais a les hormones en feu. Et un baiser par-ci, et un « viens-que-je-te-plaque-violemment-contre-un-mur-après-le-cours-de-potion » par-là, et donne-moi la main, et caresse-moi les cheveux…ARGH !!! Ca m'énerve c'est…c'est…dégoûtant !! On dirait presque un film érotique moldu (rigolez pas, c'est Blaise qui m'a forcé à regarder l'été dernier)…N'empêche que Potter a l'air d'apprécier ; même qu'avant il…_

« Et vous monsieur Malfoy, que voyez-vous ?

- Le sinistros »

_Je réponds machinalement, d'un ton sec (voire même à la limite de l'insolence, mais je m'en fiche). C'est la réponse qui marche à tous les coups. Mais comme (décidément) je n'ai pas de chance aujourd'hui, ça ne marche pas. Les grands hublots de Trelawney se plantent devant moi et ne me quittent pas une seconde. Finalement, la prof tourne la tête et prend ma tasse, puis, après quelques instants de « hum », « ha » et de « très intéressant » qui ont eu pour effet de rameuter tous les élèves autour de moi (génial !), les hublots me fixent à nouveau, avant de lancer, d'un air solennel :_

« Mon garçon, j'ai le malheur de devoir vous annoncer une terrible nouvelle…

- Mon père est mort ? je demande plein d'espoir.

- Non, non, par Merlin, pire mon garçon !! Pire !! »

_- Là je crains un peu la réponse. Cette journée est vraiment merdique, alors je m'attends à tout. Surtout au pire : je suis renvoyé de Poudlard, Blaise est finalement mort, ou Voldemort est revenu et veut me faire la peau : bref je m'attends à tout. Sauf à ça :_

« Draco Malfoy…Vous êtes amoureux.

- P…Pa…pardon ?! »

_Ils rigolent tous comme des bœufs autour de moi. Quelle journée pourrie, vraiment ! Trelawney commence à se lancer dans des explications concernant la forme en cul-de-poule de ma feuille de thé qui fait penser à une bouche prête à, je cite : « recevoir sur ses lèvres la salive répugnante de la malheureuse personne aimée », puis elle me met en garde contre toutes les complications émotionnelles qu'engendrent une histoire romantique (elle prononce ce dernier mot avec dégoût). Enfin, elle me pose sa sale main sur mon épaule et me lance un « sincères condoléances » qui me fait sortir de mes gonds._

« Mais c'est quoi votre problème ? Je ne suis PAS amoureux, c'est clair ? Et quand bien même je le serai je ne vois pas pourquoi, 1) c'est une catastrophe, et 2) surtout, pourquoi cela concerne tous les élèves ici présents. C'est un sujet personnel !

- Ah je vois ! _Ma parole, elle n'est même pas un peu effarée par ce que je viens de lui dire. Par contre les autres autour ont arrêté (enfin) de rire et sont retournés à leurs places._

- Vous voyez quoi ? _Je sens que je vais lancer un avada kedavra un de ces jours moi…_

- Vous ne savez pas encore de qui vous êtes amoureux…Mais rassurez-vous, vous saurez la trouver, si malheureusement c'est ce que vous recherchez.

- J'hallucine ! Ca devient vraiment n'importe quoi ! D'abord, je suis gay ! Donc les filles, je m'en tape ! _Attention Draco, tu vas dire une bêtise…_Mais vous savez, hétéro ou homo, il y a quand même une chose qui ne change pas…_Ca y est, je vais sortir une boulette, mais je suis un Malfoy, c'est dans ma nature d'être méchant…_ D'un point de vue esthétique, vous êtes absolument immonde. »

_0°0°0°0°0_

_Cinq minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais dans le bureau de Dumbledore à encaisser mes 3 heures de colle samedi matin pour insolence envers un professeur. Là je me traîne lamentablement jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour prendre mon déjeuner, bien que si je le pouvais, je ne mangerai pas. Mais je sais bien que Pansy viendrait m'harceler sans cesse, alors je vais faire un effort et avaler quelque chose. Mais Pansy n'est pas là. Je fouille du regard la grande salle ; je ne la vois nulle part. Tant pis, je m'assoie et commence à mordiller un morceau de pain, parce que bien entendu, aujourd'hui il y a des légumes verts…J'ai horreur des légumes verts. Je laisse mon regard errer dans le vide, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que le vide s'appelle Harry Potter. « Vous êtes amoureux » Pff n'importe quoi. Mais Finnigan le bécote encore c'est dégueulasse, Harry n'avait même pas avalé son haricot. Soudain, on me tapote sur l'épaule._

« Pansy !

- Excuse-moi, j'avais quelque chose d'urgent à faire.

- Plus urgent que me remonter le moral ? _Ca y est, je suis de nouveau méchant._

- Ah, tu parles du fait que tu es amoureux !!

- Arrête avec ça, je ne suis pas amoureux.

- Hum, on verra.

- On verra rien du tout j'te dis. Et…pourquoi tu souris bêtement comme ça depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Oh, ça, pour rien. Tu verras, c'est une surprise. _Je hausse un sourcil. Une surprise ? Venant de Pansy ? Mlle « j'offre des chaussons ridicules » ? Et aujourd'hui en plus ? Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée. _Une surprise pour te remonter le moral justement alors la prochaine fois, attend un peu avant d'être méchant avec moi. Ah, et Draco ?

- Oui ?

- Mange, ou je te fais avaler ces légumes de force.

- Oui maman…»

_Maman. Je n'y avais pas encore pensé aujourd'hui. D'habitude, quand j'y pense je suis seul, c'est pas grave si mes yeux sont un peu humides…Mais bon, c'est pas mon jour alors forcément. Pansy a compris, elle me frotte doucement le dos, tout en mangeant comme si de rien n'était, pour ne pas attirer l'attention de tout Poudlard sur le fait que je suis sur le point de chialer comme un gamin. Je joue avec mes haricots, en essayant de penser à autre chose. Mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai envie de sortir d'ici, d'être seul. Mais je ne peux pas : à partir du moment où je serai debout, tout le monde remarquera mon état. Alors je reste là, seul avec Pansy qui fait des petits cercles dans mon dos. Manque de bol (c'est la phrase culte du jour ça), j'entends quelqu'un se racler la gorge derrière moi. Qui que ce soit je m'en fous, qu'il dégage. J'ai pas envie de parler. Je ne tourne même pas la tête. Mais il reste planté dans mon dos, je le sens. Puis soudain, un nouveau raclage de gorge et une voix emplie de colère qui me dit :_

« Il faut qu'on parle, Malfoy »

**

* * *

POV Harry Potter **

_Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis autant en colère contre lui : après tout, Malfoy m'a toujours fait des coups vaches, je devrai avoir l'habitude. Non, je crois que ce qui me met tellement hors de moi c'est que j'ai pu croire un instant qu'on avait fait la paix, que cette année ici se passerait bien pour une fois. Mais il faut croire que j'avais tort. Il se retourne enfin mais ne me regarde pas. Il a honte ou quoi ? M'étonnerait… En tout cas, je n'ai pas l'intention de parler à une tignasse blonde moi. Parkinson me regarde d'un drôle d'air, pointe Malfoy puis se frotte les yeux. Elle a une conjonctivite ou quoi ? Je hausse les épaules et m'apprêtais à choper les cheveux du Serpentard comme il avait chopé les miens à nouvel an, mais Pansy me fout un coup de pied plus que douloureux dans le tibia et je me retrouve à genoux devant Malfoy…Je me frotte la jambe en lançant un regard qui tue à Pansy, puis je reporte mes yeux sur Malfoy…Et maintenant je comprends. Pansy n'a pas une conjonctivite ; Malfoy a les larmes aux yeux. Cool, moi qui était venu pour l'engueuler, je fais quoi maintenant ? En plus il n'arrête pas de fixer ses pieds…Il a l'air complètement dépressif, comme la fois où je l'ai espionné surpris près du lac il y a quelques temps. Non, je ne peux pas l'engueuler dans cet état-là. _

« Ecoute Malfoy_, je commence, sans vraiment savoir où je vais atterrir._ Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es soudainement redevenu machiavéliquement malfoyen pendant le cours de potions et je m'en fous. Je suis venu pour trouver un accord. Puisque apparemment on n'arrive pas à s'entendre sur le long terme, je propose qu'au lieu de revenir à la vieille guéguerre débile qui nous liait autrefois, on essaye au moins de s'ignorer, à défaut de se comprendre un peu. »

_J'ai dit ça doucement, sans même m'en rendre compte ; mais il semble m'avoir entendu, parce qu'il hoche à peine la tête, sans pour autant me regarder bien sûr. _

« Tu pourrais répondre, Malfoy !

- Seamus ! Je _m'effraie, je ne l'ai pas entendu venir._ Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _je demande tout en me redressant._

- Je surveille que tu ne me trompes pas !

- Mais bien sûr, tu es juste curieux parce que… »

_Je n'ai pas le temps de finir qu'il s'est collé à moi et m'embrasse vigoureusement. Je ne sais plus où me mettre : j'embrasse mon petit ami devant la table des Serpentards au grand complet... Puis d'un coup Seamus quitte mes lèvres, se baisse vers Malfoy (ça craint ça) en lui disant :_

« Tu aimerais bien être à ma place, hein Malfoy ? »

_Puis il me prend par la main et avant que je n'aie eu le temps de protester, je me retrouvais à nouveau assis à la table des Gryffondors._

**

* * *

POV Draco **

_A ta place ? Non, par Merlin, sûrement pas… Sortir avec Harry Potter, mon plus vieil ennemi ? N'importe quoi… Ce serait ridicule, qu'est-ce que je donnerai comme image après moi ? J'entends déjà jaser d'ici : « paraît que Malfoy Junior a combattu Voldemort juste pour pouvoir se taper le Survivant »…Non, c'est hors de question. N'empêche que…pouvoir m'entendre avec Har…Potter, même si ce n'est que de « l'ignorance » comme il a dit, ça me plairait. Oui, ça me plairait de ne plus avoir à lui râler dessus pour tout et n'importe quoi, simplement à cause de mon appartenance familiale. Et puis merde, la guerre est finie, je dois arrêter tout ce cirque, ça n'a plus de sens (c'est pas comme si ça en avait avant mais bon…), c'est stupide. Comme Finnigan. Pourquoi je voudrais être à ta place ?_

« Pansy ?

- Oui ? _Elle me regarde avec douceur._ Ca va ?

- Je voudrais être à sa place selon toi ? »

_Elle me regarde avec l'air le plus bête que je ne lui ai jamais vu. Les questions doivent se bousculer dans sa tête…Remarque c'est un peu normal…Un Draco Malfoy en pleurs à cause de sa mère qui demande à une fille si il voudrait être à la place de Finnigan, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours. La situation arrive même à me faire faire un micro sourire. Pansy secoue la tête, replonge son nez dans ses haricots et me dit :_

« Si tu te poses la question, alors oui Dray, tu voudrais bien être à sa place.

- Mais pourquoi ? _je m'énerve tout à coup_…Je veux dire : c'est Potter ! Ca fait six ans que je le connais, pourquoi maintenant ?

- Parce que … _(elle prend une grande inspiration, attrape mon verre et le sien, puis les place devant ses yeux comme pour faire des lunettes, et avec un accent que je ne reconnais que trop bien, lance)_ « Draco Malfoy…vous êtes amoureux » ! »

_Je la frappe doucement sur l'épaule, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher longtemps d'éclater de rire avec elle. Je me rassoie correctement, donc face à ces infâmes légumes verts, et mine de rien, je vide quand même la moitié de la grosse portion que Pansy avait jetée dans mon assiette. Bien sûr, je ne lève surtout pas la tête vers les Rouge et Or, il faut encore que je réfléchisse un peu sans les voir tous les deux…Moi, amoureux d'Harry Potter ? Moi, vouloir être à la place de Finnigan ?...Bonnes questions…Je pense que oui, au vu de mes réactions d'aujourd'hui. Mais c'est bizarre. Je veux dire : c'est Harry Potter, et moi, Draco Malfoy…Cela va autant ensemble que…que…qu'une licorne et une mandragore ! (Bien sûr la licorne c'est moi) Mais je sais que ça m'énerve de voir Potter dans les bras de l'Irlandais. Donc je suis jaloux. Et si je suis jaloux, c'est bien que j'aimerai être à sa place, non ? Donc oui Finnigan, j'aimerai être à ta place. J'aimerai que Harry me sourie encore comme à nouvel an, et…_

« Silence, s'il vous plaît ! »

_Dumbledore s'est levé. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore à annoncer ? Ah oui, c'est sûrement pour les auditions de cet après-midi. Ecoutons :_

« Il est maintenant 13 heures et M. Rusard a eu le temps de prendre les listes dans chacune des salles communes et de m'en faire un rapport. Je vais donc vous annoncer les noms de participants aux auditions de cet après-midi. Tout d'abord, pour la maison Serdaigle, nous n'avons qu'une candidate : Cho Chang. »

_Et c'est parti, tonnerre d'applaudissements pour l'ex de Potter. Cette ambiance me met mal à l'aise, j'ai envie de partir. Je m'apprête à me lever, mais Pansy me retient par le bras et me fait asseoir de force. Tant pis, je tourne la tête vers Dumbledore qui continue son annonce._

« Sachez vous montrer une digne représentante de votre maison ! Pour la maison Poufsouffle, nous n'avons malheureusement aucun élève d'inscrit sur la liste. Mais ne nous inquiétons pas plus outre mesure, car nous avons masse de candidats issus de la maison Gryffondor, à savoir : Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger, Neville Longdubat, Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter. »

_Déluge. Tempête. Cataclysme. Tous les Gryffondors sont complètement surexcités par cette nouvelle. Toute la « bande à Potter » participe aux auditions de cet après-midi. Tant mieux, je ne verrai pas l'Irlandais, et tant pis je ne verrai pas Potter…Espérons qu'il ait un rôle, histoire de le voir en costume à la fin de l'année._

« Oui, bravo aux Gryffondors pour ce subit élan de passion théâtrale, mais il nous reste une maison. Les Serpentards : nous avons eu seulement deux inscriptions qui plus est in extremis ! Mais quelles inscriptions… »

_Tout le monde tend l'oreille. Depuis quand les Serpentards font du théâtre ? Certes Snape est assez dramatique dans son genre, mais à part ça…Enfin, je me demande quels sont les deux élèves assez tarés pour s'inscrire à ce genre de…_

« Pansy Parkinson… »

_Je tourne les yeux vers elle, plus surpris que jamais. Elle me sourit bêtement, et je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit que j'entends Dumbledore prononcer le nom de l'autre participant_

« …et Draco Malfoy. »

_Un grand silence s'abattit sur toute la Grande Salle. Je suis encore en train de fixer Pansy, qui elle, me regarde avec un sourire jusque derrière les oreilles… C'est pour ça qu'elle était en retard à midi… je l'avais dit : mauvaise idée la surprise, mauvaise idée. _

« Ben alors, commença-t-elle, dis quelque chose ! Tu n'es pas content que je t'aie inscrit ? »

_J'ouvre la bouche pour lui lancer une pique bien cinglante à la figure, mais je me rappelle juste au dernier moment que tout le monde à les yeux fixés sur moi. Bah je ne vois pas pourquoi je me gênerai après tout. Mais je viens de décider d'être correct avec Harry, et il est venu me demander une trêve tout à l'heure. Non Draco, cette fois-ci tu ne dois pas agir en Malfoy. Mais je ne peux pas non plus faire semblant d'être heureux de cette nouvelle. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?!_

« Dray ? Tu es content ou tu veux m'étrangler ?

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre.

- Y a-t-il un problème monsieur Malfoy ? » demande Dumbledore

_Je me retourne doucement, l'air le plus neutre possible malgré mon envie de tuer Pansy (bonne idée l'étranglement, j'y songerai) et je réponds :_

« C'est juste que Mlle Parkinson avait omis de me dire que j'aimais le théâtre. »

_Ils éclatent tous de rire. Cela me gêne un peu, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire rire les gens. En général, quand ils rient en ma présence, c'est soit un rire mauvais (mon père par exemple), soit parce qu'on se moque de moi ouvertement. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise, mais ils se calment rapidement et Dumbledore continue son discours._

« Les auditions débutent immédiatement (clin d'œil sadique du directeur) ; nous ne voudrions pas vous faire rater trop de cours cet après-midi, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Mais bien sûr, allons perdre du temps avec des auditions à la noix. Pansy… tu me payeras ça un jour, je te le promets. Mais bon, ce n'est pas mon jour aujourd'hui… J'aurai du m'y attendre._

« Et, reprend le directeur, comme le dit une célèbre chanson moldue : « les derniers seront les premiers » **(1). **Nous attaquons donc avec monsieur Malfoy. Venez par ici je vous prie, le professeur McGonagall va vous mener à l'auditorium. Quant aux autres, voici le dessert. »

_Je n'ai pas le choix. Pansy me lance un joyeux « bonne chance », me met un petit gâteau (je t'en ferai avaler moi des p'tits gâteaux) dans ma poche, en prend un pour elle (vas-y, étouffe-toi avec !) et me force à me lever. Fais bonne figure Draco, surtout quand tu passeras devant les Rouge et Or. Je contourne la table et après quelques pas, je me retrouve dans l'allée principale. J'essaye de garder la tête haute, mais là c'en est trop pour moi. J'ai l'impression qu'à chacun de mes pas, un mauvais souvenir de cette matinée ressurgit. Un pas : « Harry Potter a embrassé Finnigan ». Deux pas : « Draco Malfoy…vous êtes amoureux. ». Trois pas : « Trois heures de colle samedi matin ». Quatre pas : « Il faut qu'on parle, Malfoy ». Et ainsi de suite. Heureusement que tout le monde s'est jeté sur les pâtisseries, comme ça personne n'est témoin des efforts que je dois fournir. Au fur et à mesure que je m'approche, mes pensées se tournent vers Harry. Il a l'air rayonnant ; il a sa main dans celle de son petit ami. Et lorsque je passe devant lui, je repense à la phrase prononcée par Pansy un peu plus tôt dans la journée : « Il semblerait que ce soit Finnigan, l'élu du cœur de St Potty » A ces mots, mon cœur se serre et je n'ai plus qu'une seule pensée, que ce soit moi l'élu du cœur de St Potty… _

**A suivre…**

**(1) Dumby fait allusion à la célèbre chanson moldue de Céline Dion**

**Rippy et Puddy : On espère que cela vous a plu ! On vous dit à dans quatre mois pour la suite (mdr...euh quoique ) avec au programme les auditions de Draco et de ses camarades. Bye. **


End file.
